A media luz
by jane alinita vulturi
Summary: que pasaria si Alice no llega a tiempo en Amanecer cuando la visita de los Vulturi? Si lo que los Vulturi quieren en ese momento no es la muerte del clan Cullen sino tener a Renesmee? Que pasaria con todos? Descubrelo
1. Chapter 1

PREFACIO

-Pero si es maravillosa – murmuro Aro – Como tú y Edward – luego en voz más alta me saludo – Hola Renesmee.

Yo rápidamente mire a mama y esta asintió.

- Hola, Aro – respondí

-¿Qué es la niña? - Siseo cayo

- Mitad mortal, mitad inmortal – anuncio Aro – Esta neófita la concibió y la llevo en su vientre mientras todavía era humana.

- Imposible – dijo Cayo

- ¿Acaso los crees capaces de engañarme hermano? ¿También crees que es una treta el latido de su corazón? – le dijo Aro, Cayo torció el gesto – Actuemos con calma y cuidado hermano – y me sonrió – conozco bien tu amor por la justicia, pero no es preciso aplicarla con esta pequeña a causa de su origen, y en cambio es mucho lo que hay que aprender de ella. No compartes mi entusiasmo por la recopilación de historias, lo se muy bien, hermano, pero muéstrate tolerante conmigo cuando añada un capitulo que me sorprende por su improbabilidad. Hemos venido esperando solo impartir justicia y padecer de tristeza de una amistad traicionada, y ¡mira lo que hemos ganado a cambio! Un nuevo y deslumbrante conocimiento sobre nosotros mismos y nuestras posibilidades.

Aro me tendió la mano para leer mis pensamientos pero no era lo que yo quería, me incline hacia delante y me estire hasta tocar el rostro de Aro con las yemas de los dedos, no se sorprendió como todos cuando lo toque supongo que es porque esta acostumbrado a eso. Le mostré lo que quería saber y le pedí que no hiriera a mi familia y amigos. Al finalizar la sonrisa de Aro se hizo más amplia y suspiro satisfecho.

- Brillante – musito, yo me acomode de nuevo en los brazos de mama.

- Por favor – pedí.

- Me encantaría pequeña, pero las reglas son las reglas, pero estaría dispuesto a hacerlo a cambio de algo o mejor dicho alguien… y tú eres muy especial – entendí a donde iba así que mi decisión no fue difícil de tomar.

- No – gruño papa. lo ignore y me baje rápidamente de los brazos de mama y me acerque al lado de Aro.

- Pero no les hagas nada – dije con voz triste, el asintió.

- Renesmee – chillo mama angustiada.

- Ella no se ira con ustedes – hablo por primera vez tía Rosalie, y todos los demás miraron hacia mi dirección tristes.

- Lo siento amigos pero ella ya tomo su decisión, a partir de ahora es una de nosotros – dijo mientras me escondía detrás de el – Alec, toma a Renesmee – en eso estuvo a mi lado un chico de cabello color café claro, ojos color borgoña y obviamente muy pálido, me tomo en brazos y me sonrió con ternura mientras iba a colocarse a un lado de una chica rubia muy parecida a el – Amigos lamento su dolor pero era necesario, espero volverlos a ver – se despidió Aro y caminaron hacia Volterra, donde seria mi nueva vida…

Como todas las noches despertaba con ese sueño o más bien recuerdo de lo que paso hace 7 años, cuando me convertí en una Vulturi.


	2. Yo por ellos

Cáp. 1 Yo por ellos

Hace 7 años que me convertí en una Vulturi hasta ahora todo iba bien en mi vida, tenia una nueva familia -aunque eso no significara que no extrañara menos a mi verdadera familia, pero si era menos- Marco se había convertido en un padre para mi, Renata y Jane eran mis mejores amigas, Demetri, Felix y Thom eran como hermanos para mi en especial Thom, y, pues Alec era el amor de mi vida y mi novio. Cuando cumplí un año de edad descubrí mi nuevo don,que era el poder copiar cualquier don, y eso puso muy felices a los amos, a los 4 años ya aparentaba 13 y me mandaban a todas las misiones junto con Alec, Felix, Demetri, Jane y Thom, éramos un equipo por así decirlo y yo era la líder junto con Alec. A los 5 deje de crecer y quede en esta edad -16-. Hace unos días que me siento un poco rara como si algo fuera a pasar, aunque no se que es.

Hoy estábamos en la salita de "los horrores" como Jane la llama. Nadie estaba haciendo nada, todos estábamos callados, yo estaba algo enfadada y Salí del castillo sin decir nada a nadie y fui al jardín principal, me senté en un banca a "tomar aire".

Estando en esa banca cerré los ojos y comencé a recordar cuando Alec me enseño nuestra canción – My love de Sia – después hicimos una promesa de cuidarnos el uno al otro por siempre, y el estar juntos "por y para siempre jamás" después la sorpresa que me hizo y lo que paso después, fue nuestra primer vez, de verdad que lo amaba…

- ¿Qué tu y ese que? – dijo una voz que provenía de los arbustos, yo me levante de la banca sobresaltada, y delante de mi aparecieron Papa, Jacob, Emmet y Jasper – responde Renesmee – grito papa.

- ¿Qué hacen aquí? – dije asustada.

- Venimos por ti – dijo Emmet sonriendo.

Un momento venían por mi eso no podía pasar si se enteraban de eso los podrían matar…

- Con que vienen por ella – dijo Aro, me gire y vi que se dirigían hacia nosotros el, Cayo, Marco, Alec, Jane, Demetri, Thom, Felix, Afton, Filip y Ben. – Renesmee querida, sabes que eso es traición y por parte de ellos es desafió a la autoridad.

- Pero yo nunca dije que me iría con ellos – dije con voz firme aunque por dentro tenia mucho miedo.

- Pero no necesitas hacerlo por que todo esta muy claro primero actúas un poco rara estos días luego sales del castillo sin decir nada a nadie y ahora resulta que ellos vienen por ti y tu estas con ellos y según eso no sabes nada, muchas coincidencias no crees.

- Pero yo nunca los traicionaría – dije con el mismo tono de voz.

- Eso creíamos, pero bueno tendremos que ejercer el castigo ya que aquí se trata a todos igual. – me respondió.

Pero mientras yo los pudiera salvar eso no pasaría… extrañaría a todos pero valía la pena, mire a Alec y le dije con la mirada " Te amo nunca lo olvides", suspire y baje la mirada.

- Que te parece un trato – no sabia de donde sacaba ese tono de voz entre mas tiempo pasaba mas miedo tenia, pero eso no se notaba en mi voz – yo por ellos, mi vida vale mas que la de ellos, además que mejor castigo para ellos que el saber que su niña esta muerta y así podría ser advertencia para todos ellos – concluí.

- Perfecto – respondió Aro sonriendo. – Jane, Felix, Demetri, y Thom, lleven a nuestra "visita" a el aeropuerto para que vuelvan a su casa – estos asintieron son pesadez y al pasar por mi lado me susurraron un "te quiero" y yo les respondí con una sonrisa. Ellos se llevaron a papa, Jacob, Emmet y Jasper, cuando estuvieron lo suficientemente lejos para no poder interrumpir Aro dio ordenes- Afton, Filip y Ben ya saben que hacer – cerré los ojos y sentí como me arrojaban contra una pared, después me golpearon y me mordieron el cuellos varias veces, cuando se retiraron, sentí que todo me daba vueltas, me caí de rodillas y todo se volvió negro, después unas manos heladas me tomaron en brazos, y alguien susurro a mi oído, " Lo siento y te amo" y sentí un dolor muy fuerte proveniente de mi muñeca y caí en la oscuridad completamente…

Pov. Alec

Hoy Renesmee había salido de la sala de "los horrores" sin decir nada a nadie, eso nos extraño a todos.

- Hermanos, Jane, Alec, Felix, Demetri, Thom, Afton, Filip y Ben vayamos a ver que va hacer nuestra querida Renesmee – todos salimos del castillo, y vimos a mi niña junto con otras 4 personas, 3 vampiros y 1 metamorfo.

- Venimos por ti –dijo una voz.

- Con que vienen por ella – dijo Aro Renesmee se giro a vernos – Renesmee querida sabes que eso es traición y por parte de ellos es desafió a la autoridad.

- Pero yo nunca dije que me iría con ellos – dijo con voz firme.

- Pero no necesitas hacerlo por que todo esta muy claro primero actúas un poco rara estos días luego sales del castillo sin decir nada a nadie y ahora resulta que ellos vienen por ti y tu estas con ellos y según eso no sabes nada, muchas coincidencias no crees.

- Pero yo nunca los traicionaría – respondió.

- Eso creíamos, pero bueno tendremos que ejercer el castigo ya que aquí se trata a todos igual. – explico. Renesmee me miro y con la mirada me dijo "Te amo nunca lo olvides", y supuse lo que iba hacer.

- Que te parece un trato – dijo mi niña - yo por ellos, mi vida vale mas que la de ellos, además que mejor castigo para ellos que el sabes que su niña esta muerta y así podría ser advertencia para ellos.

- Perfecto – respondió Aro sonriendo. – Jane, Felix, Demetri, y Thom, lleven a nuestra "visita" a el aeropuerto para que vuelvan a su casa – estos le susurraron a Renesmee un "Te quiero" y ella les sonrió - Afton, Filip y Ben ya saben que hacer – ella cerro los ojos y ellos la arrojaron a una pared la golpearon y mordieron, todos se retiraron y yo me acerque a ella que había caído al suelo, la tome en brazos y le susurre al oído " Lo siento y te amo" y le mordí el muñeca para sacarle la ponzoña…

Pov. Jane

Llevamos a los Cullen y al chucho a aeropuerto, de Volterra íbamos todos con el animo decaído por que Renesmee estaba muerta..

- Lo sentimos- dijimos nosotros a los Cullen y el perro, ellos mostraron una media sonrisa que no les llegaba a los ojos en respuesta, y nos dirigimos de vuelta al castillo, llegamos y vimos a mi hermano mordiendo a Renesmee.

- ¿Que haces? – dije angustiada y el dejo de morder a Renemee y nos miro triste.

- Le saque la ponzoña ahora ayúdenme a curarla, llevémosla adentro – hicimos lo que nos dijo y cuidaríamos de ella hasta que se cure, con ayuda de Marco.


End file.
